Too Late?
by Rozz
Summary: Is Grissom to late? What's going on in the romance between Sara Sidle and Gil Grisom. Welcome to the first in the 'TOO' Series.
1. Chapter 1

Too Late?

Is Grissom Too Late? (Yeah, well, he certainly took long enough, but who knows?)

Grissom paced outside the door. What was he diong? He should leave before she noticed him! What if he was too late? Would she slam the door in his face? What would he say? She didn't have to put up with her boss standing on her doorstep, confessing his love for her!

But she had to know.

Yes, she had to know.

He moved to the door and gently knocked. Music flowed through the door. It opened to reveal a brown haired man. Grissom's eyes widened and he turned and fled. He was too late. She had moved on. He had lost her for sure now, all because he couldn't make up his mind. Once he finally had, it was too late. ++++++++ "Who was that?" Sara asked as Darren closed the door.

"I think it was your confused entomologist," he smiled.

Sara froze and gaped up at him, she was out the door in a second.

Catching Grissom on the second flight of stairs on the way down, she called out to him, "Grissom!"

He froze, could this become any more embarassing? He spun to face a breathless, red cheeked Sara.

"Sara," he cocked his head, "You can go back to your evening, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Griss-" Sara moved forward, speechless.

He just looked at her.

"Darren is just a friend. I don't know how to tell you this, but he brought me home from a bar, after I got drunk, talking about you." By that time, Sara was facing the floor, but her head went back up," He didn't take advantage of me like the other guys would have, that's how I knew he was a friend, and gay," She smiled uncomfortably.

Grissom pursed his lips, "Oh."

After an awkward silence, Sara spoke, "So, what did you want."

He took a deep breath.

"Sara...I...um," He looked at her, his eyes filled with fright and hope, "Am I too late?"

The last statement he had whispered so low that she barely heard.

She looked at him, hopefully,"Grissom, you could never be too late, I thought you knew that."

"Oh." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Then, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Sara smiled, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tonight after shift."

"Okay, see you later."

She smiled at him before turning to walk back upstairs.

"So, what's going on?" Darren now sat swiveling in one of the chairs.

"I'm going on a date." Sara smiled as she closed the door.

"With that guy? The famous bug-man-won't-tell-anybody-anything-hide-in-his-office/cave-away-from-the-world?"

"Yep, that one."

"Woo, you're in for it."

"For what?"

Darren looked at the ceiling and whistled. Sara glared at him an he turned back towards her.

"What?" Like everything was fine.

She pursed her lips at him.

"You're so lucky you're my friend."

He laughed at her.

"So, whatcha going to wear."

Sara covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my God, I haven't even thought about that!"

Later, during shift, a cool professionalism was held as Sara and Grissom worked their different cases.

Although, Sara kept blanking out, causing Greg to yell at her to concentrate every ten minutes or so, until he told her to go look at the victims clothes, which would take the least brain power.

"Jeez, Sara, you remind me of a teenager dreaming about a boy!" Sara distinctly recalled him yelling at her. She had just turned back to the evidence, leaving Greg to speculate.

Grissom, on the other hand, the Master of Masked Feelings, continued like it was a normal day.

If only his stomach didn't feel like his live friends were inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The CSI television show does not belong to me, I just like to play mind games with them.

+++++++++++++++++ Sara stood in front of the floor lenth mirror in her closet. Darren certainly had taste. He had picked out a floor length emerald dress, which complimented her in all the right ways. He had also written her a note saying, 'Put your hair up for once!!!!'. She had taken his advice and piled her hair on top of her head, not straightening it after her shower. Only a few curls hung.

Grissom sat in his car. Should he go up now? Was she ready? What if she had forgotten? He had glanced at her during shift, going over a shirt from a victim. She looked like she was concentrating extremely hard. They had agreed to change it to before shift. Now he sat there questioning himself four hours before shift started.

Sara sitting on her couch waiting for Grissom when she heard her phone ring. She answered.

"Sidle."

"Sara, hi I was wondering if you were ready. Or if you forgot?"

Sara smiled, "Grissom, have you forgotten who has chased you for the past three years? I would never forget, and yes, I am ready. Where are you?"

"The parking lot."

"Well get up here! I'm starving!"

She put the phone away and smiled, that was the man she was in love with.

Not a few minutes later, a knocking came from the door. She opened it to face a tux-clad Grissom. Her favorite.

Grissom's might have dropped to the floor at the site of Sara. She had a perfect dress on, gliding down her body, hugging all of her curves. She smelled wonderful, and looked even better, with curls on her head, revealing what Grissom thought was a very kissable neck. Only a few curls had excaped, perfectly framing her face.

"Grissom?" Sara tapped him out of his trance, "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," He smiled and offered her his arm, gratefully, she took it.

Once they were in the car, Sara kept bothering Grissom on where they were going. Soon, he pulled up to a house. His townhouse. Sara just gaped at him.

"This is our mysterious destination?"

He turned towards her, "Sara, I don't know how you feel, but I think that we have already known each other long enough to have dinner at each other's houses. I have never done this before, and I want it to be as private as possible."

She leaned over, so close that he could feel his skin prickled, and whispered, "Thank you."

Moving back into her original position, She gave him a wide and magnificent smile. He loved it when she did that, and he went around to open her door. As they made their way up to his door, Sara privately thought about how much this man was like herself. She had secretely hoped that Grissom did not bring her to a fancy restaurant, and he had fulfilled it, without even talking to her. He was finally opening up to her, sharing his home.

They reached the door and he opened it to reveal a dimely lit room, with several candles in different areas of the room, A soft music played sweetly. Sara had never been to his house after the Strip Strangler case, and then she had felt a lab-like place, now was nothing like that.

He lead her over to the table. Set for two and a candle in the middle. She smiled up at him as he filled her glass with what looked like very expensive wine. He smiled back at her and went into the kitchen, coming back with two plates full of food. She looked up at him.

"You made this?"

"All of it. For you."

She smiled even bigger at him, and took the plate with thanks.

+++++++ After a pleasant dinner with comfortable talking and delicious food, Sara and Grissom were watching tv. She had taken off her shoes and was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked beside her.

He sat at the other side, with his feet on the coffee table.

Sara looked over at him, and moved so that she was leaning against him. He looked down at her, suprised, and after a moment wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you, I think that this was the best date I have ever had.

"You're welcome, and would you like a repeat?"

"Hmmm, maybe, that is if you cook again," She smiled up at him.

He looked back down at her with a small smile of his own, "Deal."

With that he slowly brought his lips down to hers. A chast kiss which Sara was utternly speechless about. They pulled away and she snuggled into his side. +++++++ Once the program was over, Grissom went to get up, but noticed that Sara wasn't moving. Looking down at her, he smiled, seeing that she was asleep. He decided that since there was still an hour before shift, he could use a nap too. Shifting so that Sara was on top of him, he moved his arms around her, and slowly drifted off.

++++++++++++ Sara awoke to a warm body under her. Smiling, she rested her chin on her hands, and looked at him. He was so peaceful and worryless in sleep. Looking over at the clock, she noticed the time.

"Shit," She shot up off of Grissom, and went to wake him up.

"Grissom," She whispered into his ear.

"Hmm."

"You're late for work."

His eyelids flew open and he looked over at the clock. Shit, she was right.

"You are too," He accused.

Sara shoot her head, slightly smiling, "It's my day off."

"Oh."

Grissom got up and made his way to the bedroom. After he had changed, he came back out.

"Uhh, Sara, Do you mind if you stay here?"

"Why?"

"I'm late and drove you here."

"Oh. Okay, then."

Grissom walked over to her and gave her another light kiss.

"Make yourself at home, I put some clothes on my dresser if you want them. Bye."

He went out the door and closed it behind him. Leaving Sara standing in the living room, feeling like a trespasser. She looked around the room before going down the hall. Seeing a door at the end slightly open, she nudged it more. She saw Grissom's bedroom and an adjoining bathroom. On the dresser was a change in clothes. she decided to put them on.

Once she acme out of the bathroom she went to the living room and picked up one of his books, beginning to read. ++++++

Grissom drove home in a silence, it was a terrible shift, his case had gone absolutely nowhere.

He opened his front door and flicked on the light to find a sound asleep Sara with one of his entomology texts on her stomach. Gently picked the book up, he looked at Sara. He loved the way she looked in his shirt and sweatpants. Sleep had turned her into a careless child, her features even more beautiful and innocent.

He nudged her softly until she stirred and opened her eyes lightly.

"The couch is no place to sleep."

"I've only been asleep ten minutes," She yawned.

"C'mon." Grissom led the way to his bedroom and pulled down the coversfor Sara. She catiously crawled under, closing her eyes once more. Grissom pulled off his socks and shoes and got under the covers with her.

His arms encased her and she turned around to hug around his torso.

"Grissom."

"Yes?"

"You like me don't you?" She asked with a sleepy smile.

"You can tell all that from dinner? I must have a major investagator on my team."

Sara laughed, "That and the fact that your hard-on is pressing into my stomach."

Grissom face went red. She kissed him lightly still laughing. Grissom held her closer and deepened the kiss. Sara saw stars as their tongues mingled.

She broke off, smiling," We should stop before this goes any further."

"Okay, If you want to."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
